


Practice Makes Perfect

by JupiterJoon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coaches, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Bad at Feelings, Kind of public stuff?, Lifeguards, Light Angst, M/M, Namjoon is not clumsy for once, Not Beta Read, Swim Team, Swimcoach! Namjoon, Water, dive team, divecoach! Jin, kind of handjob?, lifeguard! Jimin, like light angst it's just Jin being a fool, oh so swim team has a tag but not dive team, the maknae line is basically here to cause mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 09:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: Jin appreciates his mornings of staring at Namjoon. He should have left it at staring.Excerpt:“That was an insane five minutes,” Jin notes.“That wasn’t on the fishing site and definitely wasn’t on my mind, for the record,” Namjoon adds.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Ask-rants by someone I follow on Tumblr. I wrote this in one sitting and didn't beta-read, but I don't think it's half bad!

Jin sits on the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water. Remnants from the sloshing waves of the swim team wrapping up practice drift up and down his legs. They are five minutes over. Swim team ALWAYS goes over, regardless of how many times Jin tells them the divers needed to start before the sun got too high since some genius angled the boards straight at the morning sun. 

But this summer, Seokjin doesn’t mind too much. He sits there, humming to himself, looking over the area still hued with morning blues. Because this summer, it was worth the extra five minutes practice went over. That’s five more minutes he sits here, adjusting to the temperature of the water, watching Namjoon pace back and forth at the starting blocks.

The whistle of drills, the sloshing of water, and Namjoon’s encouragements are the only thing anyone hears at this hour. “Great!” He’d shout at the thirty or so people in the water. “Put in your best effort!” All generic phrases directed at the swarm of bodies, but somehow, it still sounds so endearing. And something in Jin can’t be moved to cut off that man.

Or end practice, which in turn meant Joon putting his shirt back on.

“Enjoying the view?” Taehyung, his assistant coach, teases. He tucks his feet into the water next to Jin’s, kicking a bit more forcefully. Jin just slaps at his knees.

“I’m staring them down until they get the vibe to end practice,” Jin huffs.

“Uh huh,” Taehyung says, leaning forward to see Jin’s face. “You’re doing that thing.”

“What thing?”

“The thing you do when Krispy Kreme Donuts has their ‘hot-and-now’ sign on.”

“Well, it is hot and now,” Jin says, not taking his eyes off Namjoon as he crouches down. Jin just knows he definitely does that a few times a day with weights and his legs must look even better under those trunks.

Shrugging the sides of his tank on his broad shoulders, Jin starts to stretch while he waits for the last few laps. Kids at the end hoist themselves out of the water into the humid summer air. The younger divers whose parents thought of swim and dive practice as some kind of daycare would make their way over soon, and the regular pool would open shortly after. Unlike the swimmers, the dive team only needed their small square. And also unlike the swimmers, no one cared enough about dive team to keep the pool closed and quiet for practice.

Something that drove Jin crazy each summer. Except this summer.

“Hey!” Jin startles, almost launching into the pool when a voice comes from behind him.

“I swear to god, Jungkook, if you-” Jin immediately cuts off and considers launching into the pool on purpose. In his haze, he hadn’t noticed the very man he’d been daydreaming about coming to his side of the pool.

“Woah, sorry dude,” Namjoon gives a nervous laugh. “I just wanted to apologize for running over again. Water’s settled and you can start,” Joon explains, giving a thumbs up.

“Yeah, well, thanks,” Jin rushes, standing from the side of the pool. He pushes passed Namjoon and the entire embarrassing situation. He marches straight back to the pool shed, turns to the boogy-board rack, and rubs his head into one of the beams repeatedly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mutters to himself. Everytime,  _ everytime _ he sees Namjoon, he can’t manage to say a word. He’s usually flawless. How could he not be? The head coach for the dive team. Impeccable form, perfect posture, handsome face. He could backhand Jungkook with his words and smack Taehyung around. But when that tanned god with his dimpled smile saunters on over, he just can’t manage.

“Woah, who's getting rowdy so early in the morning?” For the third time that morning, Jin nearly jumps out of his skin. Jimin, the early morning lifeguard, is silhouetted at the door to the shed.

Jin groans, knocking his head into the beam for one good measure sense, then grabs the diveboard kit. “No one, and god forbid I catch you in here again,” Jin hisses at the end. 

“Awh,” Jimin coos as he rolls into the doorframe to let Jin pass. “Upset because of Joonie?” Jin stops in his tracks and whirls on Jimin, only to see Taehyung standing next to the wall of the shed. He’s got a big, sheepish smile on his face.

Without a second thought, he grabs the back of Taehyung’s shirt, drags him to the edge of the pool, and throws him in. A wailing Taehyung quickly turns to gurgles.

“Start warmups!” Jin practically shrieks. The chatter by the pool dies down, and when Jin looks up, he sees Namjoon staring at him in surprise. Not even 8am, and he’s already fucked up again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, let’s try this again,” Jin says out loud to himself the next morning. He’s gotten here even earlier. He’s already had his breakfast, so the butterflies in his stomach have something to feed on. And he even has time to prepare to say something not-terrible to Namjoon.

He pushes open the gate near the front desk, the smell of chlorine greeting him before the sounds of practice. His towel swung around his shoulders, he tries to head for the diving area to watch until later.

Except Namjoon is currently supervising from this side of the pool. And he’s wet. God, he’s dripping wet. Red trunks clinging to his thighs.

“Oh shit,” Namjoon startles, swiveling to check the clock. Then, looks back, confused. “You’re like, super early. We still have time left.”

“I know that,” Jin snaps, then fumbles. Fuck, sound angry first thing why don’t you? “Nothing wrong with being early,” he follows up, hands on his hips trying to seem relaxed.

Namjoon takes in his pose, and Jin immediately realizes he does not look relaxed. “Is it ‘cause we are always running over?”

Jin just stares at him. How did he fuck this up? This two-minute interaction?

“Um, we’ll finish on time today, don’t worry,” he shoots Jin a thumbs up then blows his whistle, trotting to the side to talk to a finished lane of backstrokers.

Jin grabs the sides of his towel and rings his own neck as he walks to his usual post.

\---------------------------------

Jin rolls his head back and forth on the steering wheel. Today, he is going to be the decent human he always is when Namjoon isn’t around. And he will be that decent human being while Namjoon  _ is _ around. He’s going to just say hi, ask about his life, find out if he’s single, and-

_ Honk! _

Jin’s honestly impressed by how many swear words he just said as he snaps back in his seat. In the parking spot across from him is Taehyung’s car. He and Jimin are waving excitedly, clearly pleased with their prank.

Jin gives them the finger.

“Yah,” he shouts, slamming his car door shut. “Respect your elders.”

“Old man sleeping in his car,” Jimin whispers loudly to Taehyung. They both giggle and shout as Jin chases them into the pool. But Jin stops short of the entrance. Remember the plan. He straightens up, takes a deep breath, and checks his reflection in the bulletin board glass. He looks good.

“OOO,” Taehyung and Jimin coo dreamily, enthralled with Jin’s display. He knows he can look like a Tommy Hilfiger model in these trunks. He just has to keep that energy. Jin saunters on in, heading towards his post, seeing Namjoon in the corner of his eye, and keeps on walking. He can see him watching him. Finally, he has the upper hand. This is him, cool, calm, collected, a dream boat.

“I said ‘Jin!’” Jin looks over his shoulder, knowing the angle makes his jaw look fantastic, but stumbles when he sees Namjoon racing over.

“Are you still mad about yesterday?” Namjoon asks, stopping a few feet short of Jin.

“What?” Jin asks.

“I called your name like five times,” Namjoon rubs at the back of his neck.

“Of course you did,” Jin complains.

“I’m sorry?” 

Shit, he did not mean to say that out loud. Jin sighs, tucking his hands into his trunk pockets. He’s lost for today, might as well give up. 

Namjoon eyes him. “What is it?” Jin says, detecting the own defeat in his voice.

“Um, oh,” Namjoon shakes his head, the blonde bed head bouncing back and forth. Damn, it looks cute. “You guys have a dive meet this Friday, right?”

Jin perks up. “The fourth of this season. Some people find out if they are going to the little community nationals from this meet,” he smiles, seeing some of his little divers huddled in towels by the poolside.

“Okay, good,” Namjoon says, turning back to look at the same kids. “Those little shits said they didn’t want to practice because of a meet, I wanted to make sure.”

Jin giggles a bit at that. Clever kids, but their parents are still gonna shuck them here to wait at the snack bar til dive practice. “Yeah, it’s true. They probably want to rest up. Sometimes all that swimming can throw them off.”

“Okay, cool,” Namjoon nods. Jin gives him a small smile. He realizes that this is, in fact, now a normal human interaction. And Namjoon is standing there. 

Actually, he’s just standing there. Looking great. 

Really great.

“Okay well,” he starts, and Jin realizes he is just staring this man down like a stop clock instead of a human being. “I’m going to go back…. Unless…?”

Jin just nods quickly, gives an incredibly loud nervous laugh, and walks off.

\------------------------------

“You’re not coming,” Jin says, knuckles white as he grips the steering wheel.

“Mom said I have to,” Jungkook pouts from the seat.

“Mom said stop playing video games,” Jin corrects, staring straight ahead in his driveway but not turning the car on.

“C’mon, what’s the matter?” Jungkook kicks his feet onto the dash. “I’ll just hang out with Taehyung and Jimin.”

“The matter is,” Jin looks his brother over, “I can’t compete with a shirtless Jungkook yeeting his wet hair every which way.”

Jungkook barks out a laugh, his arms flexing as he moves in his car seat. “Why do you think this guy would like me and not you?”

“Because it’s summer and you are a summer bod,” Jin states, gesturing to Jungkook’s tanned skin and muscular build. “I am a summer bod, of course, but my strongest seasons are the other three.” Jin gestures to his soft facial features, broad shoulders, and long waist.

“I’d really like to hear this breakdown in detail, but we are going to be late,” Jungkook pulls out his phone, typing away to someone.

Everything is worse than Jin could have thought.

“Holy fuck, Namjoon?” Jungkook shouts. He trots over to Namjoon, waving widely. The man turns, eyebrows perked, and then a massive grin breaks out over his face. One Jin really,  _ really _ wants to be directed at him.

“Kook?” Oh god, he already has a cute pet name for Jungkook. He’s done for.

“Damn, I’d recognize those thighs anywhere,” Jungkook teases, bringing Namjoon in for a one-armed hug. He shivers from the cold water on Namjoon’s skin. Jin wants to shiver. He wants to feel that cold skin.

“What’re you doing here?” Namjoon asks, and then looks over at Jin. Something seems to click, and Namjoon’s face falls a bit. Jin’s stomach falls even farther.

“That’s” Jungkook says with a thumb over his shoulder, “my really hot older brother. Dude, if I knew you were here, I woulda come more.”

“You do know Jimin works here, too?” Namjoon asks. Jin cannot understand what is happening.

“Yeah, but he’s whatever,” Jungkook shrugs and Namjoon hits him over the head. Dear god, he wants to be hit with those hands.  _ Wait, what? _

Both of them laugh, then look towards Jin. Jin has not moved from where his hands are desperately ringing out his very dry towel. “We took a class at community college together,” Jungkook says. “I didn’t realize you were the same Namjoon.” He gives a devlish smile to Jin.

Oh shit.

“What do you mean the same Namjoon?” Namjoon asks.

“Well-” and before Jungkook can say another word, Jin is laughing a terrible, painful fake laugh and dragging his brother by the line of his pants across the way. Once out of earshot, he pulls Jungkook close. “If you say one more thing, I will throw you in the supply closet and only give Jimin the key,” he whispers. Jungkook’s eyes go wide, and he nods slowly.

\-------------------------------

“You know, you are getting all hyped up for nothing,” Jungkook advises Jin with unsolicited advice the following day. Jin cannot fathom how just a few days ago walking up to this pool was the best part of his day.

“What do you mean?” Jin eggs on for no good reason.

“He’s kinda lame,” Jungkook shrugs.

“He doesn’t look lame.”

“I mean, he’s a nerd. A really athletic nerd,” Jungkook settles into a pool chair, and Jin takes his seat by the water.

“That literally sounds even better,” Jin sticks out his tongue. When he turns back, he’s surprised to see Namjoon looking over at them.

“Yo!” Jungkook calls, with a wave. Jin glares at him, then goes for glare-round-2 when Namjoon waves back.

“Jimin! Taehyung!” Jin calls, cupping his hands over his mouth. “Jungkook’s here!” The door to the equipment shed flings open and both boys untangle themselves to charge at Jungkook. Despite his death grip, Jungkook and his chair both end up in the water.

\------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturdays, only dive team practices. The swim team usually has meets and no teams practice on meet days. This means Jin has some solace rolling up to practice. The parking lot is only spotted with cars. Compared to the swim team, the dive team has barely any people. Maybe because the local high schools only had swim teams. To Jin, it seems ridiculous, because diving is so much more fun to watch as an olympic sport than swimming.

The gate screeches open when he rolls in. He’d been working really hard on a new dive, driven more by his need to not concentrate on the chaos of the week, and he knew he could nail it today. An inward double tuck corkscrew.

It was strange, walking in on Saturdays to a glassy pool. It looked much like the pond that sat just behind the trees. A slight green tinge from too much chlorine, the wavering lines beneath which guided swimmers to the end, and the little colored flags already up for the meet later that day.

One reason Jin knows he can get the move done today is because so many people don’t show up on Saturdays. Just like with Namjoon, the divers who also swim don’t come on meet days. Jimin and Taehyung have Saturdays off, taking the initial chaos wattage down by about half. And to top it all off, Jungkook found no reason to bother him four days in a row.

So that left Jin and about 20 of his divers. The practice goes well, everyone rotating between boards. The team already knows who is going to the mini-nationals the community hosts, and everyone practices their lineups. Seeing them all so excited about diving makes Jin bloom with pride.

The morning goes so well he doesn’t even feel tripped up when Namjoon comes in. He always comes on Saturdays to do his own swimming before the pool opens. He usually swims a bit and stops to watch the divers near the end. Jin had originally noticed Namjoon because he was supportive of them, unlike some of the other swim coaches who only saw them as a bother.

Today is no different. When Jin stops helping to practice his own dives, he finds Namjoon hanging on the lap line watching. From here, on his perch in his element, Jin always felt comfortable sending Namjoon a smile or a wave. This is where he is best. He looks his best and does his best. Diving is about how much you could get in before landing, but it is also about touching the sky. 

Jin feels the ragged edge of the board against the inside of his feet, the familiar footing he needs. He inhales, arms rising up and circling back down. Inhaling once more, he lets the board give beneath him, bending his knees before launching up, rolling in, twisting as the view of trees sliced by his vision three times. And then he’s enveloped in the lukewarm abyss.

Surfacing, he hears a few little cheers from the divers. He’s nailed it. He gives them big smiles and exaggerated kisses, egging on his fanfare. He swims over to the ladder, dragging himself out and swinging his hair.

“Nice form!” Jin turns, hair ruffled in his towel, to see Namjoon resting his arms on the edge of the pool. A big, dimpled smile just for him. His blonde hair drips into his face, causing his eyes to wink every now and again.

“Th-th-” Jin stutters and hopes it looked like he was cold. Namjoon quirks an eyebrow, wiping a hand over his mouth to catch some of the water. All tanned skin flexing on the cracked edge of the pool. “Of course, it’s nice, look at me,” Jin recovers, slapping the towel to the bench and turning away. He is the smoothest of smooth, alright.

He hears Namjoon laugh followed by the sound of treading water. Looking over his shoulder, Namjoon’s shoulders flex as he wades back out, chest peaking above the water as he floated. 

Jin is going to have to wear compression shorts under his trunks from now on.

\-------------------------------------------

“CANONBALL!” Jungkook shouts after dive practice. Now that practice is over, Jin does not dominate his little square of pool, and the boards belong to the masses. Taehyung, who is in fact quite a skilled diver, tries to out-splash Jungkook next.

With nothing else to do today, Jin decides to stick around and lay out next to Jimin, wetting his shirt and putting it back on to keep him cool. Jimin, on the other hand, shows off an impressive amount of skin, continuously checking himself over to make sure his pose didn’t do anything unflattering for his figure.

“Hey, Board Boss,” Jungkook calls from the water. Jin flicks down his sunglasses to glance at the boys. “It’s jammed here.”

Jin heaves himself off the bench. Technically, the lifeguard should do this, but he felt obligated to care for his facilities.

“I think you’ll need this!” Jin almost yanks the wheel off the board off when Namjoon’s voice sounds beside him. He looks over to see Namjoon leaning against the railing for the board, white lifeguard shirt on even though he hadn’t signed up this summer. An appealing aesthetic nevertheless.

Jin takes the outstretched bucket. “Thanks,” he grunts, digging through the tools for the old screwdriver.

“Oh, hey, Namjoon,” Jin bristles when he hears his brother behind him. “How’s it going?”

“Good, just hanging around until I go to my day job,” Namjoon responds. Shit, why couldn’t Jin think to ask him that?

“Your day job? At the aquarium?” Namjoon gives a hum next to him. It sounds amazing, soothing, and Jin is turning the screwdriver way too slow in his hand.

“Oh, you know,” A wet, clammy hand slaps onto Jin’s shoulder. “Jin here loves water stuff, too.”

Namjoon laughs, and Jin almost melts. Those goddamn dimples look so much better up close. “I assumed so, since he’s a dive coach.”

“Nah, like,” Jin gives his little brother a dangerous side eye, “Jin likes to fish. And you like fish, right? Y’all should go fishing.”

“Ah,” Namjoon looks down at his shoes. “I, uh, I like fish, but I don’t want to hurt them. I want to watch them.”

Jin can’t decide if that’s the cutest or dumbest thing he’s ever heard. But he can’t decide because he’s too preoccupied with the fact his brother just labeled him a murderer of Namjoon’s favorite animal.

“I throw them back!” Jin shouts, waving his hands in defense. “It’s like saying hello-” he waves “-and then you toss them back-” he pretends to shuck a fish “-and stuff. It’s like an adventure. Like  _ Finding Nemo _ .”

“Wouldn’t that make you the villain, then?” Taehyung says from the water. Jin almost-accidentally-drops the screwdriver on his head. He wonders how small he can make himself despite his incredible shoulders.

But luckily, Namjoon just laughs. “Okay,” he says, shaking his head.

Jin drops the screwdriver (not on Taehyung). “Okay?”

“I won’t fish, but I’m down to watch sometime. Just looking at the water is probably nice,” Namjoon gives a shrug of his shoulders and stands straight again. Jin realizes, this close, that Namjoon is actually a bit taller than him. Gracious, he only gets better.

“Yeah, it’s really nice and boring,” Jungkook assures him. “Something both of you love. Look at that, you have so much in-” he can’t finish his sentence because Jin has thrown him back in the water.

“I hope you both enjoy the view!” Jimin calls, giving them a lazy wave from where he checks them both out.

\----------------------------------------------------

_ xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_ How about tomorrow? _

_ Jin _

_ I don’t tomorrow with strangers _

_ Xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_ Ahaha oops _

_ This is Namjoon _

Jin stares at his phone. Holy shit.

_ From the pool _

“Duh,” Jin says aloud to his phone. But for kicks, he adds the number.

_ Namjoon Pool _

_ It’s the social _

_ So the pool is closed _

Jin is too preoccupied fawning over the fact that Namjoon texts in little short messages to realize he should be answering

_ Jin _

_ Oh yeah _

_ Sure _

_ What’s tomorrow? _

_ Namjoon Pool _

_ Fishing? _

_ If u want _

Jin shoots right up. Tomorrow. Fishing. Joon. Him. He’s not prepared. He’s. not. Prepared. He launches off his bed, heading to the bathroom, but passes his full length mirror.

What the fuck is he saying? Get ahold of yourself, Kim Seokjin. He looks at himself, bed head from a nap and disheveled clothes, yet he still looks breathtaking.

Jin jabs a finger at his reflection. “Stop being a bitch and show him what’s good,” Jin commands.

“I take it Namjoon texted you about fishing,” he hears Jungkook say from across the hall.

“You are by far the worst development in this situation,” Jin says before slamming his door shut.

\--------------------------------------

_ Namjoon Pool _

_ Hey _

_ I know its last min _

_ U gotta bike? _

_ Lets bike _

_ Nice weather _

Squealing, Jin rolls to the floor with his phone clutched to his chest. Namjoon and him are going to ride into the sunrise to go fishing. He and the swimming god, hand in hand, fishing.

A few minutes later, Jin stands at the end of his driveway, sandwiches and fishing pole in a bag, bike on a kickstand. His neighborhood has the same stillness that probably engulfs the pool. 

He appreciates that, even on their day off, Namjoon still wanted to go early. Jin loves the damp smell of grass in the air, the one or two birds singing softly without competition.

He leans on the bike, then sits on it, then stands in front of it, then sits on the curb. Dammit, which pose shows off his best angle?

“Yo!” Namjoon’s familiar call breaks through the morning air. “Sorry, I always seem to be running late.” Namjoon coasts up, cardigan blowing behind him. He looks so comfortable on the bike, twisting back and forth as he slows to a stop next to Jin.

Jin shakes his head. “It’s hard to be as perfect as me, don’t worry.” Smooth. At least he’s bragging.

Namjoon covers his mouth as he laughs. His eyes are still a little puffy with sleep. He looks cute in his light Tshirt and cardigan. “So, I was assuming we are going to the lake behind the pool. Seemed like an easy bike ride.” Jin nods. “Can you lead the way? I actually haven’t been over there yet.”

Jin leads the way, Namjoon on the bike next to him. It’s almost surreal. Jin had spent a month staring at this boy from the side of the pool, and now he bikes down back roads to go to the pier with him.

They make it to the pier of the lake with very few words traded in between them. Jin thinks the sound of gravel is louder than usual, their tire and shoes crackling over the rocks. When he plops down onto the edge of the pier, Namjoon settles beside him, still having not said a word. The silence goes on until Jin remembers he can also say something to break it.

“Is everything… okay?” Jin says, fiddling with his bag.

Namjoon cocks his head over to him. “Uh, yeah. I just, uh, I read that people like to fish in silence.”

Jin laughs. The sound echoes across the open space, bouncing back once or twice. A small smile twitches on Namjoon’s cheek, a little confused. “Yeah, but I came here  _ with _ you. Sitting in silence sounds boring, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of weird,” Namjoon giggles. Jin finishes setting up his fishing pole. Be cool, be cool. It is, it’s definitely weird. It’s really weird that he somehow managed to get Namjoon to spend time alone with him and it’s doing one of his favorite things of all things.

“Actually, I was wondering,” Jin says, maybe shrugging one too many times. “Why did you actually want to go fishing? You didn’t have to text me just because Jungkook suggested it.”

Namjoon looks at Jin, eyebrow cocked, then tucks his tongue into his cheek and looks away. Oh.

“Did you think…” Jin tries really hard to  _ stop _ shrugging now, “that Jungkook was coming, too?”

“What?” Namjoon’s head snaps back up to Jin. Jin startles a bit, miscasting. He reels it back in. Namjoon pulls his hands from his pockets and stares down at them. “I mean, I thought you didn’t like me,” he says to his hands.

“What?” the word comes out way louder than Jin intended.

Namjoon looks over, confused again. He looks out over the water next, a long “uh” drawing from his throat. “You always ignore me or cut me off and stuff. Since you’re the dive coach I really wanted to get along with you but… I don’t know… I didn’t know why…”

Shit shit shit.

“I’m actually amazing at everything except talking to you,” Jin stumbles out, scared of every misconception Namjoon just breathed into existence. He clears his throat. The sound bounces off the pier. He holds the fishing pole in his hands, absently winding the spool back and forth. “I mean, I’m amazing at everything.” Okay, that’s not where he meant to start again. “Great. It’s just... not as great... with you.”

Namjoon is quiet while Jin reels the spool back and forth again. Jin chances a glance and is surprised by what he sees. Namjoon’s eyebrows are drawn up in concern, his hands halfway out of his lap like he wants to reach for something, physically fix it.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” he asks.

Jin stops spinning the spool. “Um, what?”

“I didn’t think you could tell,” Namjoon runs a hand through his hair, causing some of the bed head to stick out. He rolls his bottom lip in and continues. “But, if my feelings are making you uncomfortable, I’ll-”

“WHAT?” Jin practically falls off the pier. He clutches the fishing pole before it falls through his hands. His chest heaves with the scare of losing it, with falling, and Namjoon.

Namjoon also looks a bit shocked, but tries again. “If my feelings make you-”

“I’m sorry,” Jin waves his hand in front of Namjoon. “You’re what? Your feelings?”

“Um… yes?” Namjoon looks around, unsure of what’s unclear. Jin lets out a laugh. “Okay, look, that’s kind of rude.” Namjoon retorts.

“No, no, no, this can’t be right,” Jin stands, pacing the pier. Namjoon looks around like the next step is written out in the distance, then stands as well. “You are telling  _ me _ , that  _ you _ , Namjoon, like  _ me _ , Jin?”

“Yes?” Namjoon asks, shifting his weight as Jin’s pacing shakes the pier.

“No, okay, I get that, but,” Jin stops and steps towards Namjoon so aggressively that Namjoon almost takes a step back. “That’s not right. What do you mean you like me?”

Namjoon glances down then back up. “Have you seen yourself?” Jin can feel his ears turning impossibly red as he tries to maintain a look of confusion. “I’m sorry, that might have sounded a little shallow. I also like, um,” Namjoon steps back and rubs at his mouth. “Um, the way you always badger the other staff, but you are always the first to offer to take someone home by car if it’s raining. How the diving kids complain all the time to leave swimming on time because you make the sport so fun. And goddamn,” Namjoon laughs, “the way you walk around the pool is fucking dangerous.”

Jin stands there, shoulders starting to fall and jaw dropping. “I have literally had dreams where I am saying half that stuff in your shoes,” is all he can manage to say aloud.

Namjoon gives him another incredulous look. “I literally thought you were being tough on me because you were trying to set boundaries.”

“I was literally being a total fucking idiot because you are a hot mess,” Jin says, waving back at Namjoon’s body. They both stare at each other, moments passing as the pier rocks with the soft tide of the lake.

“Are you telling me that we’ve both been pining for each other on opposite sides of the pool this whole summer?” Jin asks with a dry laugh.

But Namjoon doesn’t answer. He takes two steps forward, reaching for Jin, grabbing two fists of his shirt and pushing their lips together. Jin can’t help the startled gasp that muffles between their mouths. Namjoon’s lips are cool, firm against his, but Jin only feels fire unleash through his body, an electric pull stronger than Namjoon’s grip on his shirt. He grabs back, slotting his mouth to Namjoon’s again, hands gripping that blonde hair. 

The pier rocks when they both fall to the ground, Joon releasing Jin’s shirt to brace their fall. Jin sits back and Namjoon resituates over his lap, knees on either side of his waist as he pulls Jin’s face towards his, fingers cold against Jin’s hot neck. His tongue grazes Jin’s bottom lip and he groans. “Holy fucking shit,” Namjoon mutters against Jin’s lips.

“I cannot believe this is happening,” Jin gasps out, running his hands under Namjoon’s hoodie. There’s no T-shirt, and Jin is suddenly concerned that Namjoon’s ass can probably feel how much that turns him on.

“Take this goddamn shirt off,” Namjoon growls into his mouth. “Diving is the only time I see you without a shirt on.” Jin preens, Namjoon’s fingernails dragging harshly up his skin. As soon as the shirt is over his head, Joon reaches behind his head to pull his hoodie off.

Suddenly, they both seem to have the same realization. Jin looks left, and Namjoon looks right. No one is in sight, only small birds flitting across the lake. They look back at each other again, and Jin whines. Namjoon’s eyes are wide, his mouth slightly jar, cheeks pink.

“You can’t look like that sitting on my dick,” he complains. The small awe on Namjoon’s face disappears when he bites his lip, eyes narrowing. Namjoon settles into Jin’s lap, rolling his hips once.

“How about like this?” He runs a hand through his hair, grabbing onto Jin’s waist to give his thrusts leverage. The wood of the pier splinters in Jin’s fingernails as he grips the ground hard.

“Oh,” is all Jin can manage. Namjoon leans in to kiss Jin again, tongue out before their mouths even meet. They’re a hot, moaning mess at 8am on the pier, rutting against each other. 

Jin shifts down to his elbows, grabbing at Namjoon’s neck, his hair, his arms, as Namjoon fits between his legs, running their cocks together through the thin fabric of their summer shorts.

Jin wraps a leg around Namjoon’s waist, pushing him forward as he kisses down Namjoon’s jaw, his neck, tonguing on his pressure point. When his teeth graze lightly over the skin, Namjoon’s hips stutter. Jin grabs at the back of Namjoon’s head, holding him in place, and bites again, sucking gently.

“Don’t,” Namjoon stutters out, but he can’t help it, “Just…” he tries again, and something deep in Jin blooms knowing that he’s not the one lost for words. But he’s soon lost his own senses, returning back to Namjoon’s mouth, all teeth and tongue.

“Are you gonna cum?” Jin hears the words come out of his mouth. Namjoon squeezes his eyes and nods, moving down to Jin’s neck as he ruts harder, pressing their bodies together. When he gives a shudder, Jin reaches between them, rubbing his own cock to finish with his knuckles running over Joon’s cock who hisses and whines. 

Joon starts kissing small kisses to Jin’s collar bone. Then, with a sigh, he falls onto him, rolls over, and laughs. 

“That was an insane five minutes,” Jin notes.

“That wasn’t on the fishing site and definitely wasn’t on my mind, for the record,” Namjoon adds.

Jin raises an eyebrow. “You looked up fishing?”

Namjoon gives a small smile. “Well, you like it, and I wanted to do a good job…”

Jin runs a hand through his hair and laughs. “God, we are so fucking dumb.”

“We just kinda dry humped on a pier like high schoolers, too,” Namjoon states, trying not to burst out laughing. But Jin does, and then Namjoon does. 

“That was not what I was expecting or intending,” Namjoon clarifies again.

“Same,” Jin nods.

“Especially when Jungkook said you’d never even kiss-”

“He told you WHAT?” Jin shouts, and Namjoon just rolls over, kissing him again.

“You might need to realize you have a lot to thank your brother for,” Namjoon says, running a hand over Jin’s chest.

“The idea of being indebted to him is terrifying,” Jin grumbles. And they both lay there, laughing on and off for a few more minutes, before jumping in the lake.

\--------------------------------------------

Jin stands, hands on hips, on the dive board. He puffs up his chest, staring at the offender across the way.

“Get your kids out of the pool,” Jin shouts. “It’s five after!”

Namjoon turns to look at him, a pouty lip puffed around his whistle. “I liked it more when you were scared to talk to me,” he shouts back.

Jin scoffs. “You didn’t even know that!”

“Don’t you wanna keep staring at me?” Namjoon tries, flexing his chest.

“Jokes on you!” Jin waves his hand. “I can see you whenever I want now!”

“Can you guys stop inviting the whole pool to your lovers’ quarrel?” Jimin groans from the lifeguards stand.

Jin sticks his tongue out at Jimin, turning to hop off the board. Namjoon blows the whistle, rounding up the swimmers for one last pep talk.

While Jin is adjusting the boards, Taehyung leans against the ladder, not helping at all. “Is it weird how your brother is the reason you’re getting dicked down?” The board turning halts with a screech. Jin looks up, face red with rage and embarrassment.

“I’m going to kill you,” Jin murmurs. Sure, now Jin knew that Jungkook had played behind the scenes between him and Namjoon when he realized who Namjoon was (and apparently could tell Namjoon had heart eyes). That did not mean he needs the constant reminder that his little brother even invaded his sex life.

Hands wrap around Jin’s waist and he feels himself cool down. “You’re hot when you’re mad,” a voice murmurs in his ear. Jin leans his head back onto Namjoon’s shoulder, humming. 

“You’re both gross,” Taehyung concludes, rolling off the ladder and trotting away.

Jin turns in Namjoon’s arms. “Thank you for that,” he says. Namjoon lets go and bops his nose. “Coming to the meet tonight?”

Namjoon gives it some thought. “You gonna have your shirt off?”

Jin rolls his eyes. “Is that all I am to you?”

Namjoon laughs and ducks in for a kiss. “Yes,” he whispers, then takes off before Jin can throw him in the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed it in the comments or stop by my [Tumblr JoopiterJoon](https://joopiterjoon.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
